


Summer Morning

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: A summer morning with Sniper and Scout.





	Summer Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist? I felt the need to write cuteness, so I wrote it. That's all there is to it, really.   
Feedback is always appreciated.

“Excuse me?” Sniper lifted his head off the pillow, his eyes still clouded with sleep, glaring towards the door. “Where is my man?”

Scout came barreling towards the bed, nearly crashing into Sniper while chirping, “Here I am!”

Sniper wheezed slightly at the sudden pressure against his body, but he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Scout. “There you are…for a second I thought you forgot about me,”

“Well, I didn’t!” Scout sloppily kissed Sniper’s cheek, humming. “Usually you’re the early bird, but today you were bein’ a sleepy head! What’s up with that?”

“I dunno,” Sniper shrugged, settling an arm around Scout. “It’s our first day off in a while, I guess I wanted to take advantage of that,”

Scout made a noise of agreement, resting his cheek against Sniper’s chest. “Yeah…so what do you wanna do today?”

“Hm,” Sniper tilted his head up, staring at the ceiling. “Well…I was thinking we might go to the lake today,”

Scout thought for a moment and then sat up, stretching. “Works for me! It’s gonna be a hot one today, that’s what the weather guy said,”

“Mm, yeah,” Sniper straightened up, his back cracking audibly. “I gotta get my shorts, hang on,”

Scout grinned as Sniper jumped down from the loft bed, and he followed suit. “Yo, you gonna go shirtless? ‘Cause I don’t wanna see another shirt coverin’ your beautiful abs, y’know?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Sniper chided, chuckling and hunting for his swim shorts.


End file.
